epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter
}} , Clear blue backround Peter Alexis Shukoff (born August 15, 1979), also known as Nice Peter, is the creative force behind the Epic Rap Battles of History, along with EpicLLOYD. He also battles Lloyd Ahlquist in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. As said on his video, "Mondays and a killer Queen cover", he got his name from an 80's rapper named Prime Minister Pete Nice, but it is often associated with him seldom being seen without a smile outside of the ERB videos. ] Characters Official *Announcer² *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *Easter Bunny *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Albus Dumbledore *Cat in the Hat *Mister Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Himself *Darth Vader (again) *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson (second verse) *John F. Kennedy¹ (cameo) *Steve Jobs *HAL 9000² (third party rapper) *Freddie Mercury *Abe Lincoln (again; third party rapper) *The 10th Doctor *Mustached Cowboy¹ (cameo) *Batman *Santa Claus *Steve¹ (cameo) *White Preacher in Indian Independence March¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla² (voice) *Lance Armstrong *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Grigori Rasputin *Vladimir Lenin *Vladimir Putin *Darth Vader (once more) *Blackbeard *Miley Stewart ¹ (cameo) *Bob Ross *Donald Trump *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come as Captain Jack Sparrow.]] Unofficial *Michael J. Fox² *GLaDOS ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics (When he plays himself) Verse 1: The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see. You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me. I drew a mustache on your face and played a mean Hitler. Take the mustache away, you look more like Bette Midler. You big toothed, choppy face, horse looking prick, You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! Verse 2: I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck Fucking Norris! Verse 3: You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! Verse 4: Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit. Awards and Nominations Trivia *Nice Peter hasn't had a rapping role in six battles: (#20, #25, #28, #29, #36 and #38), and voiced Nikola Tesla with Dante Cimadamore in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, but didn't appear in the battle physically. **However, he is the only person to be heard and have a role in every battle as the Announcer. *Nice Peter, as himself, hosted an ERB News. *Nice Peter has played three rappers that were a mascot for a holiday battle (Easter Bunny, Christopher Columbus, and Santa Claus). All three of them also had the first verse in each rap battle. *Peter was featured in a realannoyingorange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry", playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against Annoying Orange himself. *Peter has also been featured in a DamItsGood808 (Alex Farnham) video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS", rapping as a pirate. *In a rhettandlink video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", Peter makes a cameo as a jogger, along with Lloyd. *In a Question and Answer video with Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd, Nice Peter reveals that his favorite character to play was Ludwig van Beethoven. *On the ERB Forums, Peter announced that the most uncomfortable character to portray was Dumbledore, and that his second favorite character to play was Cat in the Hat. *Peter and the ERB series won "Best Internet Musical Personality" in the 2013 Streamy Awards. *He has had the most characters die or get injured, at 3: Hulk Hogan, Steve Jobs, and The Doctor. *According to the descriptions on Rasputin vs Stalin, Peter has Russian blood. *In this video, Nice Peter says that if he wanted one superpower, it would be flying (Rocketman style). *Peter has an account on this wiki, called Bluesocks. * Up to mid-2012, Peter had brown hair. However, during his portraying of Steve Jobs and due to balding, he shaved his hair off. Category:Actors Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:ERB Crew Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Maker Studios